Life of the Uchiha's
by laughing.loving.living
Summary: About Sasuke&Sakura's Naruto&Hinata's Kiba&Ino's & Shikamaru&Temari's kids. Mostly about SasuSaku and their kids. This is about a family that had already been through so much is put to the test and has to learn to rely on each other. lemons and pregnancy
1. The Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters because if i did this wouldn't be a fanfiction would it?

* * *

Characters:

Uchiha's

Mika: The oldest child of the Uchiha clan.

Age: 17

Appearance: Long black hair about shoulder length. Emerald green eyes with a ring of black on the outside.

Clothes: A V-neck light blue sleeveless top then it opens at the belly button. Then baggy white sweat pants; underneath are her black shorts.

Gender: Female

Attitude: Mika even though she's daddy's little girl, she is almost nothing like him. She's loud, but only when she wants a point across. She is caring and loving. She's warm like her mother, but also posses the temper of both of her parents. Being the oldest she feels she has to look out for her younger siblings, especially Kaida. She's best friends with Emi, Amaya, Yukio, Keiji and Toshi. Overall she's an average 17 year old girl.

Boy friend: Yukio Nara.

Toshi: The second oldest child of the Uchiha clan.

Age: 16

Appearance: Black hair styled just like his father's when he was younger but it just recently changed to it so the spikes where in the front and on top of his head and not it the back.

Clothes: White hoodie with the Uchiha crest on the back. Black t-shirt underneath. Black pants ending right above his normal ninja shoes.

Attitude: Sasuke. He has Sasuke's exact personality from their younger years. He comes off cold but really he is an extremely sweet guy.

Gender: Male

Girl Friend: Emi Inuzuka

Ryu: The third oldest child in the Uchiha clan.

Age: 15

Appearance: Black hair pushed out of his face. Kind of spiked because it's just finger combed with gel but not as spiky as Toshi's. Eyes are an emerald green.

Clothes: Simple gray tank (a guy's one).Over that a white sweat shirt similar to his brothers but it has a graffiti design on it. Baggy black sweat pants ending at the ankles.

Attitude: Loud and obnoxious. Ryu has the attitude of Naruto, his uncle. He's loud, but super sweet. He is not clueless at all. In fact he has some of the highest marks in his grade at the Academy. He's best friends with Washi, Hiroto, Keiko, Yuki, Yo,

Gender: Male

Girl Friend: Yuki Uzamaki

Kaida: The youngest of the Uchiha clan, by 7 minutes!

Age: 15

Appearance: Pink hair with side bangs hangs at about mid back. Eyes are black with a ring of green around the outside of the eye.

Clothes: 3/4sleeved red shirt, v-necked, shirt ends just below the crotch area. White skirt with black shorts underneath it, the skirt ends at upper thigh.

Gender: Female

Attitude: So completely like Sakura it is not even funny. She would have an inner self but it's not so inner since she just says what she feels. She has the highest markings in her year but she strives to be as good as her older siblings and to impress her father. Kind and loving, but when she's mad just leave. Her anger is unpredictable. It can either come out like Sakura's or harsh and cold like Sasuke's. Did I mention she also has Sakura's monstrous strength?

Boy Friend: None but is crushing on Hiroto Uzamaki

Parents: Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha

Let the Story Begin!

* * *

**Life of the Uchiha's**

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" was the sound that was heard throughout the Uchiha Compound. Sakura's ear perked up to her 'name' being called from upstairs. With a sigh she trudged up the flight of stairs wondering what her 'darling' children could be up to this time.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME BITCH!"

"NOT UNTILL YOU APPOLOGIZE FUCKTARD!"

"LANGUAGE, NOW THE TWO OF YOU IF YOU DO NOT HAVE A NICER NAME TO CALL EACH OTHER THEN SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sakura's chest huffed up and down as she tried to catch her breath. "Better, now what you were you arguing about?"

"You better let me tell the story cause fu-I mean my loving brother over here will tell it ALL wrong. Okay so we were there at school and Ryu, being the loving brother he is went off and told Hiroto that I like him! Which, I don't! Then Ryu, being oh so loving pushed Hiroto into me and he fell on top of me and well we…"

"They sucked face. And Hiroto felt a boob for the first time"

"FUCKTARD!"

"SLUT BAG!"

"I SWEAT TO KAMI IF YOU DON'T ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M GETTING YOUR FATHER IN HERE TO TALK SOME GOD DAMN SENSE INTO YOU!" The two simmered down. "Better, now Ryu what do you have to say to Kaida?"

"Mom, I'm not five. I'm not apologizing when there's nothing to apologize about I mean I set my best friend and my twin sister up! I think that's so nice I should just become the god damn pope!"

"Language…"

"Gosh darn pope, sorry."

"UGH, get out BOTH OF YOU! I'm calling Yuki."

"Yuki's coming over?" Ryu's eyes lit up at the sound of his girlfriend's name.

"Yeah, to hang out with me! You know why? Didn't think so; because she's MY best friend. Go call that Inuzuka kid you hang out with. What's his name? Oh I should tell his sister, Keiko, to come over." Kaida slammed the door in Ryu's face. He muttered 'bitch' under his breath a stormed off.

**At the school**

"Hey baby bro." Mika flashed a prefect smile over at her passing brother Toshi. He raised his hand and did a two fingered wave to tell her he heard her. "Hey wait, you and Yukio are still friends right?"

"No."

"Toshi be serious I need help here!"

"I am being serious. I've known that dip-shit all of my life and I'll tell you he's one lazy assed bitch." Mika was shocked at what her younger brother had just said about her boyfriend.

"Toshi! Be reasonable here! His dad's Shikamaru and his mom's Temari. Shikamaru is lazy and Temari is a bitch, well only if you make her mad. So obviously he had to pick up some traits from his parents." Toshi shook his head and sighed.

"Whatever. You know that's not true, I didn't pick up any traits from either of our parents, except physically." Mika snorted. He had to be kidding; I mean was this kid blind? He was their dads freaking clone! They even had the same hair for awhile!

"Um Toshi? Are you retarded? You act look and do just like DAD! I mean come on. You sulk, you bitch about everything, and then you go off and tell your girl friend to not touch you while you're in public, but I bet you're off having hot wild crazy sex with her the second you make it back to her house!"

"Pft. My ass."

"Did you forget the Emi-chan is my best friend? Hmm?" His mouth dropped. His girl friend told his sister about they're sex life? Oh god. "See I knew having my best friend go out with you wasn't a bad thing!"

**At The Uchiha House**

"Keiko you're here! Dude why the hell did you bring the entire fam with you?" Behind Keiko was the rest of the Inuzuka 'fam'. Emi, the oldest had a bright smile on her face as she stepped inside the house. Yo, the middle child, stood next to his father Kiba; who had his hand around his wife Ino.

"Hey there, Kaida-chan! Where's your mommy I just have to talk to her!" Ino, not even waiting for the question to be answered ran inside the house like a 5 year old going for the Christmas presents. Kiba groaned as he followed Ino in the house, he and Sasuke really weren't what you'd call friends.

"Kaida-chan where's your brother, Toshi? I've been dying to see him!" Kaida pointed up the stairs and Emi let out a squeal of excitement and ran up the stairs.

"Good lord does your sister takes after your mom. They look like the same freaking person 'sept she's got your dad's smile. And Yo, oh hey Yo!"

"Hey Kaida-chan, you look better every damn time I come over here." She giggled and blushed. Keiko was only nine months younger then Yo, and Yo was sweet and funny and kind and HOT but Kaida had her heart set on Hiroto.

"HIROTO IS HERE!" Hiroto jumped down from the sky and leaned on the door frame, smiling flirtatiously at Kaida. Yuki followed behind in a more, well klutzy way.

"YUKI is here too-whoa-oh shit-GAH!" BAM. She landed smack dab on her face next to the door. "Ha ha, my bizz! Keiko, Kaida, long time no see dudes!" Yuki leaped up from her previous state and bare hugged the two of her friends down to the floor. "Whoop! It's almost been a whole 4 hours since I last saw you guys! Damn, bitches that's long!"

"Yuki-chan, watch your mouth." Her mother Hinata scolded from behind.

"Yeah, yeah mom." Yuki picked herself up from the ground and helped up her friends. She flicked her blonde hair out of her face and turned to her friends. "Are all the old farts having like a reunion?" Kaida shrugged, she had no idea.

"Bucko!"

"Uncle Naruto!"Kaida lunged herself at her uncle giving him a similar hug that Yuki had just given her. He laughed at set her down. "Man you're strong. Now tell me, where is that dad of yours at?" Kaida giggled and pointed to the living room. "See ya later, I gotta go bug the shit out of your old man, believe it!" Naruto ran into the living room jumping on top of Sasuke. Or what he thought was Sasuke.

"DUDE, UNCLE NARUTO GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" It happened to be Toshi instead.

"My bad, Toshi. You just look so much like teme I don't even know you guys apart. Hey look you changed your hair style. Nice choice." Naruto ran off looking for Sasuke.

"Toshi, babe, are you alright? You seem a little pissed off." Toshi glared at her.

"Of course I'm pissed off! I just got called my old ass father. People think I'm him and I even changed my hair! Damn it I changed my clothes! How the fuck do I look like my dad?!"

"Well your personality is-"

"Don't even say it…"

**With The Younger Kids**

"Hey Kaida, where's your brother? Yo and I are pretty damn bored." She blushed at the two boys.

"Ryu is probably upstairs; I could take you to his room if you want."

"Cool, do lead Kaida." Right as she walked in front of the two boys she felt something grab her butt. She turned around to see Hiroto smiling at her, she looked down, and his hand was on her ass. She felt like she was going to faint. 'Oh my god! He likes me!' She felt his hand squish the other cheek. She blushed ferociously.

"Okay here it is!" She knocked on the door, but no one answered. She laughed getting a little nervous. She knocked harder on the door, still no answer. "RYU OPEN THE DOOR DAMMIT!" She pulled back her foot and kicked the door so hard it flew off its hinges.

"Whoa." Yo said smiling at her. Hiroto's mouth practically fell to the floor. 'Holy shit!' There was no one in the room. The window was open and as she looked out it she saw something scaring to her eyes. Yuki and Ryu making out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YUKI AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RYU EWWWWW! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD MY VIRGIN EYES! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY INNOCENTS!!" Her high pitched scream was heard throughout the house.

"Dude, Kaida calm down! Ha, no need to freak, even if you still look great doing it."

"Ha. Ha. Thanks, Yo, but my eyes are scared because I just saw one of my best friends sucking face with my twin brother!"

"What the hell is going on up here?" They kids turned around to see a pissed Uchiha face staring at them. "Well Kaida? Why the hell where you screaming?"

"Cause, Ryu, ahh, window, kiss, butt cheek, face, GAH!" Kaida went rambling on about things no one understood.

"Kaida, just calm down and shut up okay honey? You're screaming practically gave your mother a heart attack."

"Yes daddy."

"Hn." Her father walked out of the room and downstairs. The room remained silent.

"Whoa Kaida, your dad is pretty intimidating, now I know why my dad gets freaked out by him." Yo shivered as he remembered his very brief encounter with the elder Uchiha.

"I have no clue how he and my dad are best friends. I mean come on! Your dads scowley, and sulky, and a bit bitter. And my dad is loud, happy and ramen loving."

"So now you guys are bashing my dad just because he's not as _chipper_ as your gay ass dad's? Hm, you jealous that he can kick ass while your dad does paper work and yours walks his dog all day?" The guys shook their heads in a no fashion. "You don't think my dad can be fun? Well I'll show you him at his most fun state; when he's drunk."

**With the Adults**

Laughter was heard as well as clanking of bottles. "Teme, I challenge you to a beer drinking contest! Whoever drinks the most without puking, or passing out wins!" Naruto looked his rival square in the eyes.

"Hn, what does the winner get to do dobe?" Naruto ground his teeth together hearing the name dobe.

"The loser has to . . . take all of the kids to the amusement park and pay for their entrance and games and rides! And the loser has to stay with them all day. The winner gets to skip their job for a week." Sasuke thought this over. He had been meaning to spend more time with Sakura and the kids had wanted to go to that god damned amusement park. And he was an excellent beer drinker.

"Sure dobe, you can take my kids to the amusement park."

"In your gay ass dreams of me!"

The men sat down at the island in the middle of the Uchiha kitchen. There were 100 open beer bottles ready to be drunk. Sakura had a racing flag in hand ready to shout go.

"Okay my manly men, who ever drinks the most before puking wins! Ready? Set. GO!" Naruto and Sasuke dove for the alcohol; both were chugging as fast as they could. Sakura cheered for her husband as Hinata crossed her fingers hopping that Naruto would win. Ten minutes later they had downed a quarter of the drinks. "GO SASUKE-KUN!"

Neither of the two looked like they were going to give up. Bottle after bottle until they had downed 25 bottles each. "Um, S-Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah Hinata?"

"Isn't 25 bottles of beer a little too much for the body to handle?"

"Nah, I can just do a healing justo so they won't get alcohol poisoning." Hinata nodded turning back to the competition. They had downed another 10 each. They glared at each other then grabbed their 36 bottle of bear. Just as the bottle touched their lips they turned over and puked.

"DAMMIT SASUKE HAVEN'T I TAUGHT YOU HOW TO HOLD YOUR ALCOHOL?!" Sakura screamed not noticing that all the kids were watching this event unfold.

"Dad's gonna be totally smashed. Ha, Mika I don't think he's drank this much since their last reunion!" Toshi laughed as his dad grabbed another beer and chugged it.

"There…alls of choo! I, Sauce-gay OO-chi-haa have beaten Naruto BITCH Ooze-A-Mock-ie! WOOOHOOO!" Sasuke jumped off his stool and flew over to Sakura. "Babe! I won! Did choo see me win?!" He gave her a clumsy hug which ended up putting the two of them on the floor. "Sak-ew-a why so down?" Sasuke jumped up and ran over to his daughter Mika.

"Great job there pops." Sasuke bowed, stumbling a little.

"Why shank choo! Choo know sometin' Mika? I tink choo and what's hish fuck should get married! Don't choo?" Mika blushed as she faked a laugh for her father.

"I think that's a great idea dad. We should have the Nara family come over!"

"Haa! Silly buns! They're on their way! Of course we invited our great friends Shika-sometin' and Tema-what's her fashhe to come vishit!" Sasuke turned around to say something then fell on his face and stayed there.

"Aww, look at my drunk ass man sleeping there so peacefully. Wait until the morning when he realizes that no one won." Sakura picked up her husband and slung him over her shoulder. This was quite a funny sight since Sasuke stood at a height of 6'1' and Sakura stood at 5'4".

Naruto looked around then looked down the front of him where his vomit lay on his shirt. "Teme, I need a shirt! I blooo chunks awl down da fwont of me!" He waited a moment while he swayed to stand up. "Ass the Ho-ka-gay I deman' a shirt!"

"Ha ha, your dad just called himself an ass." Ryu laughed and pointed at Hiroto. Yuki lightly punch Ryu in the arm warning him to stop before she kicked his ass. "Ass, ha, ha" Kaida started laughing to as she pointed at the Hokage.

"Dude at least my dad's sane!" Hiroto was steaming. I mean sure his dad was easy to make fun of, and his dad didn't care if he was, but Hiroto did.

"Hiroto my dad's so sane; your dad's loud and obnoxious, even though your dad's awesome our dad's better." Yuki huffed at Kaida after she said that. Keiko just snickered at the two of her friends. They were both so hard headed since their parents were. Kaida obviously a very proud child (that came from Sasuke) had this inner self that would come out every now and then to spice up trouble, (obviously that came from Sakura). Yuki, having a mild mother and an insanely crazy father had to find common ground of a personality. She was the louder of the siblings, always trying to outdo her brother. But she controlled her anger a lot better than her father would have, becoming a calm person. That's why she let Kaida win the stupid arguments because if she didn't they would never stop.

"My parents are the most normal. My dad is so laid back that he can have fun without being an idiot. And my mom, even though she's really loud she is so much cooler than yours." Keiko laughed as she pointed at Kaida.

"Your mom is a pig."

"You and your mom's both have huge foreheads!"

"You dumb ass blonde!"

"Hey, Kaida I'm blonde too and obviously I'm smarter the Keiko!"

"Yeah obviously if she thinks our parents aren't better than her loser parents!"

"Hey Kaida, that was foul play! You know our parents can be cool if they wanted to!"

"Shut up Yo! I'm trying to prove a point! CHA!" The kids turned looked at a huffing Kaida, who had her right arm over her left, left arm sticking straight up was the right rests on the bend of her inner arm. Or more commonly known as the 'fuck you' sign.

"What the fuck is wrong with the Uchiha family?!"

"Hiroto if you insult the mighty power of the Uchiha clan I will whip the floor with your face BITCH!" Yuki looked at her boyfriend who just said that, and then she looked to her brother then at Kaida, who was ranting something under her breath. She looked over at Mika who was waiting at the door for Yukio to get here; her hands were in like a pray form and she was kind of running in place. Hearts were practically in her eyes. Yuki looked over at Toshi who was Eskimo kissing Emi as she giggled. He noticed her looking at him and pulled back crossing his arms over his chest glaring at her. She turned back to her brother, and then came to this conclusion: the Uchiha's were bipolar.

"All of you SHUT UP THE fuck up please! Aw, you guys listened! Okay when the Hyuuga's and Nara's get here I want you all to be angels okay? I haven't seen Yukio in SUCH a long time so please, please, PLEASE, be little darlings!" Mika was looking down at the 15 year olds who had stopped bickering. "Good! And if you don't I may just have to kick all of your goddamned ass' so hard you won't be able to shit for a month! Got it?" They nodded and she skipped back to the door that just rang. "Hello there! Come in!"

* * *

**That was the end of the first chapter! REVIEW PLEASE! This is only my second fanfic. I will continue if you guys like it, but you have to review! ****Thanks for reading, hope you liked it.**


	2. Admit Defeat

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters because if i did this wouldn't be a fanfiction would it?

* * *

Characters:

Uchiha's

Mika: The oldest child of the Uchiha clan.

Age: 17

Appearance: Long black hair about shoulder length. Emerald green eyes with a ring of black on the outside.

Clothes: A V-neck light blue sleeveless top then it opens at the belly button. Then baggy white sweat pants; underneath are her black shorts.

Gender: Female

Attitude: Mika even though she's daddy's little girl, she is almost nothing like him. She's loud, but only when she wants a point across. She is caring and loving. She's warm like her mother, but also posses the temper of both of her parents. Being the oldest she feels she has to look out for her younger siblings, especially Kaida. She's best friends with Emi, Amaya, Yukio, Keiji and Toshi. Overall she's an average 17 year old girl.

Boy friend: Yukio Nara.

Toshi: The second oldest child of the Uchiha clan.

Age: 16

Appearance: Black hair styled just like his father's when he was younger but it just recently changed to it so the spikes where in the front and on top of his head and not it the back.

Clothes: White hoodie with the Uchiha crest on the back. Black t-shirt underneath. Black pants ending right above his normal ninja shoes.

Attitude: Sasuke. He has Sasuke's exact personality from their younger years. He comes off cold but really he is an extremely sweet guy.

Gender: Male

Girl Friend: Emi Inuzuka

Ryu: The third oldest child in the Uchiha clan.

Age: 15

Appearance: Black hair pushed out of his face. Kind of spiked because it's just finger combed with gel but not as spiky as Toshi's. Eyes are an emerald green.

Clothes: Simple gray tank (a guy's one).Over that a white sweat shirt similar to his brothers but it has a graffiti design on it. Baggy black sweat pants ending at the ankles.

Attitude: Loud and obnoxious. Ryu has the attitude of Naruto, his uncle. He's loud, but super sweet. He is not clueless at all. In fact he has some of the highest marks in his grade at the Academy. He's best friends with Washi, Hiroto, Keiko, Yuki, Yo,

Gender: Male

Girl Friend: Yuki Uzamaki

Kaida: The youngest of the Uchiha clan, by 7 minutes!

Age: 15

Appearance: Pink hair with side bangs hangs at about mid back. Eyes are black with a ring of green around the outside of the eye.

Clothes: 3/4sleeved red shirt, v-necked, shirt ends just below the crotch area. White skirt with black shorts underneath it, the skirt ends at upper thigh.

Gender: Female

Attitude: So completely like Sakura it is not even funny. She would have an inner self but it's not so inner since she just says what she feels. She has the highest markings in her year but she strives to be as good as her older siblings and to impress her father. Kind and loving, but when she's mad just leave. Her anger is unpredictable. It can either come out like Sakura's or harsh and cold like Sasuke's. Did I mention she also has Sakura's monstrous strength?

Boy Friend: None but is crushing on Hiroto Uzamaki

Parents: Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha

Let the Story Begin!

* * *

**Life of the Uchiha's**

* * *

First Neji came in scowling at the house, looking like he wanted to spit all over it. Then behind him TenTen came in smiling looking for her friends, which Mika told her were in the back. The people following them were their three children, the oldest being 17 the youngest turning 15 in a few weeks. Keiji, Amaya, and Washi were their names. Keiji stalked in looking for something better to do then be here. Amaya ran over to Toshi, her best friend, well more like stalked over; she wasn't a very happy person anymore. Washi, following the others examples stalked over to the group of 15 year olds.

"Uchiha, Uzamaki, Inuzuka." The boys all glared at each other for a good minute then broke out in laughter. "Dude our dads must have sticks so far up their asses if that's how they always address each other!" Keiko elbowed Kaida then slapped Yuki to get their attention.

"Guys, Washi's here! Oh my GOD how do I look? Check my breath." She breathed a minty flavor into her friends faces, they nodded meaning it was good. "My hair?" nod. "My clothes?" nod. "My boobs look big in this?" Kaida rolled her eyes as Yuki laughed. "Is that a yes?"

"YES! Unless I'm calling myself flat! I find it funny that we're all the same cup size. Now go get 'um tiger! RAWR!" Yuki shouted before shoving her friend into Washi. The two friends giggled as they watched Keiko turn red.

"Hey there Washi!" Washi nodded then smiled.

"Hey there Keiko!" Keiko blushed as she returned the smile. "Hey, do you know where the bathroom is? I have to piss so badly!" Keiko giggled and nodded taking his hand, leading him to the bathroom.

To the Older Kids

"Hey Amaya." Toshi said as she sat down next to him. She nodded and glared in front of her. Her hands were shoved in her pockets of her pants and her black hair was pulled back into a high pony-tale as the bangs framed her face.

Neither of the minded the awkward silence, because neither of them liked to talk. But Emi on the other hand was about to burst. "Hey Amaya, how are you?" She grunted in reply, still glaring in front of her. "Amaya what's the matter?" A growl escaped her lips and she shot a glare at Emi.

"I'm out." She said then got up shooting another glare at Emi. The three of them used to be great friends along with Mika and Yukio. But then Toshi and Emi got closer and well started going out. Amaya had liked Toshi for such a long time and Emi knew that, but did that stop her? No.

There was another knock at the door as Mika screamed "I'll get it!" She ran towards the door and yanked it open. "Hey you guys! Come on in!" Temari and Shikamaru walked in nodding at Mika. Then Yukio came in taking Mika's hand and leading her upstairs.

"Hey Mika!" She turned at the sound of her youngest brother calling her name. "Use a condom every time!" Her cheeks reddened as she hurried up the stairs. The younger kids who were sitting by the entrance to the house were all cracking up.

The older kids

"Mika-chan, do you think they'll hear us down stairs?" Mika giggled and shook her head side to side.

"No, the adults are so drunk they wouldn't notice if the house blew up. And the little kids wouldn't notice because they're all flirting with each other." Yukio laughed then kissed Mika softly on the lips. She giggled into the kiss deepening it. Yukio laid her softly on the bed; still kissing her tenderly. Her hands wrapped around his neck and smiled. He was always so tender with her, making sure to never hurt her. His hand brushed her cheek as the other traveled up her shirt. Her gasped as he squeezed. "I love you Yukio."

"I love you too Mika." He kissed her with more passion as he un-clipped her bra. He lifted the shirt from over her head exposing her milky mounds. Right as he was about to dive for her breasts he heard…

"MY VIRGIN EYES!" Kaida screamed as she ran out of the room covering her eyes. Mika covered her chest with her arms and turned a dark shade of red. Yukio growled at the door wishing it had never opened and ruined his moment.

"You should get a lock for that." Mika slapped him lightly on the arm.

"We shouldn't even be doing this though, Yukio-kun. I know this wouldn't be our first time but maybe we should wait." Yukio groaned then shoved his face into one of her pillows.

"Mika come on. I have been waiting since our last time, which was 5 months ago. Do you know how many cold showers I have to take? No, well it's a lot. Come on Mika-chan." His blue green eyes looked into her emerald ones.

"Okay Yukio-kun, go ahead." He kissed her lips as his hands grabbed her chest. She moaned his name. He ripped off his shirt and then kissed her stomach down to the top of her sweat pants. First he took off her sweat pants off with his hands, and then he took off her shorts with his teeth looking at her seductively. She watched as he kissed her stomach again before taking off her panties, exposing herself to the world. He stuck one finger inside of her as she bucked in agreement. He pulled out then replaced the finger with a second. "Mm." he opened his fingers inside of her making them look like a pair of scissors and pulled in and out of her. "Yukio-kun!" She was wet and hot as he pulled out of her and licked his fingers. She whimpered in disappointment because he got her all wet and the knot in her lower stomach had appeared. He just had to stop pleasuring her, didn't he?

He took off his pants then boxers then before he knew it he had been flipped underneath Mika. "My turn, cowboy." She grabbed his member and began to pump vigorously as he grunted in agreement. As she pumped she brought her mouth down to his member, licking the top of it. She let go of him with her hand to be replaced by her mouth. She moved her lips around him then began to suck on him. Up and down and up and down she went with her mouth. "Mika…" She smirked then licked the sides of his member. He flipped her onto her back and smiled down at her.

"Ready?" She nodded a yes and his member plunged into her core.

"Yukio-kun!" He pulled himself out then came back down on her, as his hand supported himself. She arched her back, trying to get him deeper inside of her. Arching as he plunged into her again his head went to her breast licking her hardened nipple. She bucked into him again, as he kissed her lips. He traveled down her neck biting her; leaving a love mark. He felt himself ready to cum. She did too. "Yukio I'm going to…" He pumped into her hard three more times before she reached her climax. He pumped another two then spilled his seeds into her. Mika shook under the hotness of him inside of her. Yukio rolled off of her and grabbed her waste.

"I missed that. I missed being this close to you Yukio-kun." He smiled into her hair.

"Thank you." Mika smiled before drifting into a light sleep in the love of her life's arms.

**The Other Older Kids**

"Toshi? Hello, Toshi? Can you hear me?" Emi shook her hand in front of her boyfriends glaring face.

"Huh?" He blinked a few times then sat up in his chair. His eyes settled at his kneecaps as he waited for Emi to say something. He heard a sigh and knew it was all about to start.

"What's the matter Toshi-kun? You look so, what's the word, preoccupied." Toshi glanced at her then over to Amaya who was sitting by the window. He really loved Emi but he also really loved Amaya. But he couldn't just dump Emi for Amaya, Amaya probably hated him anyway for what he did.

"Nothing, I was just spacing out." He lied, sighing as he watched his once best friend get up and walk into the dining room for a drink. Toshi looked back to his girl friend and she was biting her lip. _Here come the water works._

"Is it her again Toshi? I mean I know we all used to have a lot of fun together but come on! Am I not good enough for you anymore? Is that it? Because Toshi-kun if I'm not I swear I'll change it. I'll change to make you happy, Toshi." He looked at her. Emi's eyes swelled up with moister. He knew he should hold her because that's what a good boyfriend would do. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. It was nice, but there were no sparks. It felt almost wrong, like the two bodies didn't fit with each other.

**With Amaya**

"Keiji, I have a question." Her brother grunted for her to finish her thought. "Do you ever feel, well, lonely? I mean because I've never seen you with anyone other than Toshi, Emi, Mika, and Yukio. Do you ever want, I don't know, a person to love?" Amaya asked Keiji.

Keiji looked at her with a raised eyebrow and sighed. "Amaya if this is about you trying to hook me up with someone then don't even start." Amaya shook her hands as if she was whipping the question away.

"No Keiji! I was just wondering." She said, her voice trailing off. Keiji sighed again understanding what this was all about imdeatly.

"I thought you would have gotten over that excuse for a man awhile ago when he chose your best friend over you." The brown haired boy said to his black haired sister. Amaya rolled her eyes and turned her back to her brother.

"Keiji this isn't about me or my heart and you know it!" She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Isn't it though? Amaya, I got over it when Emi went with Toshi, my best friend and yours. I think you should get over the fact that you lost. Okay Amaya? Sometimes fait is just like that" He was still looking away from her as he heard her sigh again. Amaya turned and looked her brother in his pale white eyes.

"I knew you liked her. But I don't get why you gave up so easily. You never gave up before, why start now?" Amaya asked. Keiji looked up into his sisters dark eyes. He stood up never breaking eye contact with her and then these words left his mouth:

"You have to know when you have met your match." He turned his back on her retreating to the kitchen. His words still lingering in the air.

* * *

**That was the end of the 2nd chapter! REVIEW PLEASE! I will continue if you guys like it, but you have to review! ****Thanks for reading, hope you liked it.**


	3. Dude, That's My Sister

**Did I mention I don't own Naruto?**

* * *

Mika: The oldest child of the Uchiha clan.

Age: 17

Appearance: Long black hair about shoulder length. Emerald green eyes with a ring of black on the outside.

Clothes: A V-neck light blue sleeveless top then it opens at the belly button. Then baggy white sweat pants; underneath are her black shorts.

Gender: Female

Attitude: Mika even though she's daddy's little girl, she is almost nothing like him. She's loud, but only when she wants a point across. She is caring and loving. She's warm like her mother, but also posses the temper of both of her parents. Being the oldest she feels she has to look out for her younger siblings, especially Kaida. She's best friends with Emi, Amaya, Yukio, Keiji and Toshi. Overall she's an average 17 year old girl.

Boy friend: Yukio Nara.

Toshi: The second oldest child of the Uchiha clan.

Age: 16

Appearance: Black hair styled just like his father's when he was younger but it just recently changed to it so the spikes where in the front and on top of his head and not it the back.

Clothes: White hoodie with the Uchiha crest on the back. Black t-shirt underneath. Black pants ending right above his normal ninja shoes.

Attitude: Sasuke. He has Sasuke's exact personality from their younger years. He comes off cold but really he is an extremely sweet guy.

Gender: Male

Girl Friend: Emi Inuzuka

Ryu: The third oldest child in the Uchiha clan.

Age: 15

Appearance: Black hair pushed out of his face. Kind of spiked because it's just finger combed with gel but not as spiky as Toshi's. Eyes are an emerald green.

Clothes: Simple gray tank (a guy's one).Over that a white sweat shirt similar to his brothers but it has a graffiti design on it. Baggy black sweat pants ending at the ankles.

Attitude: Loud and obnoxious. Ryu has the attitude of Naruto, his uncle. He's loud, but super sweet. He is not clueless at all. In fact he has some of the highest marks in his grade at the Academy. He's best friends with Washi, Hiroto, Keiko, Yuki, Yo,

Gender: Male

Girl Friend: Yuki Uzamaki

Kaida: The youngest of the Uchiha clan, by 7 minutes!

Age: 15

Appearance: Pink hair with side bangs hangs at about mid back. Eyes are black with a ring of green around the outside of the eye.

Clothes: 3/4sleeved red shirt, v-necked, shirt ends just below the crotch area. White skirt with black shorts underneath it, the skirt ends at upper thigh.

Gender: Female

Attitude: So completely like Sakura it is not even funny. She would have an inner self but it's not so inner since she just says what she feels. She has the highest markings in her year but she strives to be as good as her older siblings and to impress her father. Kind and loving, but when she's mad just leave. Her anger is unpredictable. It can either come out like Sakura's or harsh and cold like Sasuke's. Did I mention she also has Sakura's monstrous strength?

Boy Friend: None but is crushing on Hiroto Uzamaki

Parents: Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha

* * *

**Life--Dude That's My Sister**

"Yo, dude could stop staring at my sister?" Ryu sighed as he saw Yo's eyes travel down to his little sister's backside. "Yo! I swear if you don't stop looking at my sister's ass I'm going to have to kick yours across the street and back. I mean dude that's totally gross. That's my ugly sister you're staring at." Yo looked at Ryu, realizing he just said something important; that he just missed.

"Huh? Man I'm out of it; I mean have you seen your sister? She's freaking hot!" Ryu gagged shook his head then left Yo. "Something I said?" Ryu just kept shaking his head.

"Yo, I completely know what you're talking about. Kaida is hot man, and her curves and don't even get me started on her ass. She's like perfect, except for her attitude sometimes but I guess I could get used to it." Hiroto said with his hand behind his head. He watched as Kaida bent over to pick up the cup she just dropped.

"Wait what do you mean you could get used to it? I don't see you and her going out." Hiroto laughed, dropping his hands to turn to his friend.

"You saw me grab her ass right? She was totally into it, and me." Yo's face turned red in anger as he remembered that scene.

"Damn it Hiroto, you know I like her. And you know that I've liked her since like 2nd grade! Come on man just lay off." Hiroto laughed again then looked at Yo right in the eyes. He grabbed the collar of his shirt with his fist.

"Shit Yo, you know I can't do that. You know I never for-fit a challenge. Now that I know she's into me you're just gonna have to move on." Yo smacked Hiroto's hand off his collar. And grabbed Hiroto's with both fist. He stood up bringing Hiroto with him.

"Come on man; don't make me have to smack some sense into you. She's just a girl. Anyways all the other girls always like you and Ryu so could you just fuck off?" Hiroto looked like he was thinking about what Yo had just said. Then a smile grew across his face.

"Nope."

That word was all it took for Yo to crack; he screamed something close to "You little fuck!" and rammed him up against the wall. He punched Hiroto across the face, and had the upper hand since he stood two inches taller than him. "I'll wipe that smile right off your bitch face!" Hiroto shoved back, giving them distance in between them. Then he charged at Yo, tackling him to the ground.

"OH my god! Guys knock it off!" Kaida screamed as she ran into the room. Her friends were behind her. Yuki whipped her head and pushed Keiko.

"Keiko get your bitch brother off of mine!" Yuki screamed into Keiko's face. Keiko shoved her back and screamed back at her.

"Yuki shut your ugly, tramp face before I make you!"

"Whore!" Yuki charged at Keiko.

"Skank!" Keiko charged back.

"Bitch!" Yuki grabbed a fist full of Keiko's hair as she tackled her to the ground.

"Slut!" Keiko grabbed back attempting to push Yuki off of her.

"STOP IT, ALL OF YOU!" Kaida stood there in the middle of all the fighting. Tears stung her eyes as she looked over at her best friends who had their hands at each other's throats, and the boys where Hiroto was holding back a punch from Yo. "Just knock it the fuck off! I'm sick of this shit! I'm sick of being in the middle of all of these fights you guys! Boy's get the fuck off the ground, and girls why would you defend your brothers by hurting your best friend when they had nothing to do with the fight their in?!" A tear slid down her flushed cheeks.

"What the hell is going on over here?" Ryu and Washi came in looking at his friends on top of each other. He looked over to see his girlfriend looking down in shame. Washi looked over to see Keiko on the ground with her hands covering her face.

Yo got off of Hiroto and walked over to Kaida. "Babe, are you okay?" He put his hand on her shoulder, trying to pull her into a hug.

"Don't touch me." Kaida said through her teeth. She pushed Yo off of her and saw his face drop in disbelief.

"Yeah Yo, get off my girl." Hiroto came in and pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips touched and another tear slid down Kaida's cheek.

"Get the fuck off of me! You bastard! You think you can steal my first kiss like that?! Don't EVER come near me AGAIN! Any of you!" She pushed Hiroto hard causing him to stumble back as she ran upstairs tears streaming down her face. She stumbled as she ran up the stairs with the tears crowding her vision. Everyone stood there in shock as they heard a door slam.

"What the hell is going on?! Ryu tell me why the fuck our little sister is crying and cussing her ass off!" Toshi screamed at his younger brother.

"Damn it Toshi, I don't know! I just got in here to find my supposed best friends hugging and kissing her!" Ryu threw down the drink he hands, which shattered since it was glass and walked over to Hiroto.

"I'm gonna wipe this mess up with your face!" He grabbed Hiroto's shoulder and pulled back his right arm.

"Don't you touch my brother Ryu-kun!" Yuki's face was flushed with tears stinging her eyes. "If you touch him I swear I will never speak to you again."

"Did you see what he did to my sister?! To your best friend?!" Yuki sighed and looked to the floor. A tear fell on her sock.

"Yes I saw what he did but he's my brother. And Kaida said she never wanted to see me aga-" She chocked on the last word as she fell to her knees crying. Ryu let go of Hiroto and walked over to Yuki.

"I'm sorry, okay Yuki-chan?" He pulled her into his arms as she sobbed into his shirt. He rubbed circles in her back like he had done to other girls before. He had never seen Yuki or his sister cry ever before, or since he could remember. They were both too cocky and to prideful to show weakness. "It's okay; I know that Kaida would never give up a friendship as good as yours okay?" Yuki looked up at Ryu with tears streaming down her face. He wiped them away with his thumb. "Can you smile for me please?" She giggled then pulled back her lips to show her pearly whites. "Better."

"Keiko-chan, are you okay?" Washi called from across the room. She didn't move from the position she was in. Washi walked over. "Keiko-chan, don't cry. You're too strong to cry, you know that." She looked up at him as she sniffed back more tears.

"Okay Washi-kun." He offered her his hand and she took it. She stood herself up then he kissed her on the forehead.

"Much better." A blush bloomed across her face as she looked up at the dark eyes looking down at her vibrant blue ones.

"Thank you."

**The older kiddo's**

"Emi I gotta go check on my sister." She was about to say okay when he left and ran up the stairs. Amaya was watching as her little brother comforted the girl who had been crying. She sighed wishing her life could have turned out like that.

"Hey Amaya." Emi smiled down at her once best friend.

"Hey." Amaya replied looking at the floor.

"How are you?"

"Cut the crap Emi. You know how I hate small talk. Now why the fuck, are you even talking to me when you have Mr. Perfect waiting to kiss you the second you find him?" Emi's eyes widened then settled back down. She remembered how brutally honest Amaya could be.

"I want my friend back, Amaya. I really miss you and your brother. It's not the same if I'm always just around Toshi. We've been friends since our first year at the academy. Why would we let a boy get in the way of that?"

"Because I loved him and you knew it." Her words cut Emi like a sword through her heart. "Emi I hope you're happy with him. I hope you know that other people were waiting for the right moment to ask you to be theirs. I hope you know that I cried over the fact that you stabbed me in the back and that you took our friendship and my other best friend away. I hope you're fucking proud of yourself." Emi sucked in a breath. She really hadn't spoken to Amaya in about 2 years. The first real words they say to each other only brought pain.

"Amaya, I love him too! Don't you get that the world doesn't revolve around you?" Amaya glared at Emi with such a fierceness that Emi was surprised she didn't drop dead.

"Do you? Or are you just in love with being in love? I see you look at other guys, I see you flirt but then going running back to Toshi when he's near. I see right through you and I know you couldn't stand to not have something I did. He liked me, I know he did. Then you had to go make up shit and ask him out!" Amaya felt tears sting her eyes, but wouldn't let them fall. Not in front of her.

"Amaya I don't know why I did it. I don't even know if he was worth giving you up. Just please take me back! I miss you every day and I know Toshi does too. He thinks about you all the time and he hardly ever thinks about me. Please, I'll break up with him and I'll find the guy meant for me because I know he's meant for you." Amaya glared at her then nodded her head.

"I guess. I guess I could take you back." Emi hugged Amaya so close that she felt her lungs would give out on her.

"Thank you Amaya-chan! You won't regret it!"

**In Kaida's Room**

"Kaida, are you in there?" Toshi knocked on her bedroom door as he heard stifled sniffles.

"No, go away." He shook his head and grinned. Sometimes his baby sister could be so childish.

"Kaida just let me in or I'm busting your door in. Wouldn't you rather it be me coming in then our drunk dad?" He heard a sigh then one, two, three, four, five footsteps to the door. The door knob wiggled then the door opened slowly.

"I guess I would. It's not like dad would even listen anyway." She chocked out a pathetic attempt of a laugh then looked at the floor. Toshi looked at her, he ran his fingers threw his hair and sighed.

"Kaida what happened? Why are you so upset?" She mumbled a nothing and turned her back on her brother. "You and I both know that's not true." Her shoulders slumped as she walked over to her bed. She tapped the space next to her, asking Toshi to sit down.

"Everyone was screaming at each other Toshi. I couldn't take it anymore. My best friends were ready to kill each other because there brothers were fighting over me." She sniffed not making contact with her brother's eyes. "I hate being the cause of all the fights. Toshi, it's always me. I mean I'm really not worth getting into an argument over." She touched his knee with her hand then looked at him. "Then Hiroto, the person I thought I liked kissed me and . . . it felt horrible. Yo tried to hug me, which I guess was nice but I didn't want either of them touching me. Toshi, I don't know who to choose"

"You don't have to choose either of them. Just do what you want. Pick who you want to be with before it kills the best thing you ever had. The best friend you ever had, and then she won't even talk to you." Kaida cocked her head as she pet her brother's hand. She knew he wasn't talking about her problems anymore, it was about him now.

"I know Amaya would be perfect for you, brother. Emi will get over it; I know she likes Keiji anyway. Toshi do what you want." He looked at her smiling face. She looked so much like their mom, which made her all the more comforting.

"Thanks kid. By the way, I know if you tried to talk to dad he'd listen. He's just a little, distant because he was so used to being alone, you know? At least try, he's not that bad." Just as they were talking they heard the door open.

"Kaida, Toshi hey babies. Everything okay?" Sakura walked in with a wet rag in her hands. They both nodded then gave their mother a questioning look. "Oh this? It's for your father. I guess he can't hold his alcohol as well as he thought neh?" Sakura giggled to herself shaking her head softly. She was so in love with Sasuke Kaida could hardly stand it.

"Mom, I have a question." Sakura looked at her daughter and nodded.

"Ask away Kaida-chan." Kaida gulped then looked into her mother's eyes.

"Why did you marry dad? I know you love him, but why?" Her mother's smiled drooped a little before she opened her mouth to speak.

"I married him because I love him. I loved him because he kept me waiting; even if it hurt me. The day he left I knew I would get married to him when he came back. I couldn't hate him even if I wanted to; which I did try while he was gone." Sakura looked at the cloth in her hands and rubbed her fingers across it.

"Mom, why?"

"The heart wants what the heart wants, honey. There is no logical explanation for love." Her smile appeared on her face as she turned to leave. In the hall they all heard someone walking in a shuffle.

"Sakura are they okay?" The kids heard their father whisper to their mother. "Okay good, they gave me a heart attack. I heard Kaida down stairs and I was afraid I was going to have to kick those boys out for hurting my daughter like that. Kissing my daughter, who the hell do they think they are?" They heard their mother laugh. Toshi nudged Kaida in the ribs and mouthed 'told you'.

"Sasuke-kun are you okay? You're head hurt at all? I can heal it if you want."

"No Sakura its fine; thanks."

"Okay, do you want to go back downstairs? Naruto is passed out on the couch we could draw on his face." Their mother giggled, but they heard it get quiet. They knew they were kissing. "Sasuke-kun stop it! Now let's go get some sharpie and scribble on the Hokage's face." They heard draws opening and shut. "Perfect! Let's go Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

**To the Adults**

Sakura and Sasuke snuck downstairs; un-capping the sharpie on the way. They tip-toed over to Naruto's sleeping form, Sakura took the sharpie and drew a heart on his cheek. Sasuke took the sharpie and wrote DOBE across his forehead. Sakura put her hand in front of her mouth to stifle giggles. Taking the sharpie she wrote 'team 7 forever bitches.' Sasuke grinned his crocked grin. He took the sharpie and wrote: 'Even though I'm the Hokage Sasuke will always be better than me.' Sakura laughed taking the sharpie and wrote next to that: 'And Sakura will always be able to kick my ass, and then heal it, if she wants.' She drew his whiskers on darker then drew little ears above 'DOBE'

"He's Pikachu!" She drew a mustache that looped up in a curl.

"The dobe's first sign of facial hair." Sasuke mused as he wrote the Uchiha symbol on his cheek.

"W-what are you doing to my h-husband?" Sakura and Sasuke turned around, hiding the sharpie behind Sasukes back. Sakura waved her hand in front of her as if swatting a fly.

"Nothing Hinata-chan! We were just giving him a surprise for becoming Hokage; that's all."

"Sakura-chan, he became Hokage last year." Sakura giggled nervously then looked at Sasuke for help.

"Good job Hinata! You didn't stutter once in that sentence." Her eyes were pleading Sasuke to do something to get them out of here.

'Yawn!' Naruto sat up and stretched looking over at Hinata's extremely pale face. "What Hinata? Something on my face?" Sakura fell to the ground clutching her stomach, laughing. Sasuke—the oh so stoic man who never ever laughs—grinned at Naruto, shaking his head back and forth grinning and chuckling. "You guys did something. My Hokage senses are tingling. And when I find out what it is, you're going down Uchiha's."

"Like that'll ever happen dobe, just read your face it says it all." Naruto glared at Sasuke as he stood up walking around Sakura, who was still on the floor laughing. They watched him walk to the bathroom to then here: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SASUKE I'M GONNA KILL YOU! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! SAKURA WHY?!!" He came running back out as the rest of the company walked back out.

Ino pointed and laughed at Naruto, holding onto Kiba who was practically pissing himself. Shikamaru chuckled as Temari tried to hold back her escaping laughter. TenTen spit out the drink she was drinking onto Neji and he glared at Sasuke who was smirking in achievement.

"Guys! This isn't funny!" The kids came in to see a screaming, scribbled on Hokage.

"Dad, what the hell?" Hiroto asked as he stared at his dad in disbelief. Yuki was laughing so hard she almost started crying again. Hiroto started laughing with his sister. Ryu, being so much like his uncle Naruto, fell to the ground pointing at Naruto.

"Nice get up there Hokage! Ha-Nice mom! D-dad did you write Dobe on his fore-head?" Sasuke nodded as he watched his 15 year old son throw his head back in laughter.

"What's going on everybody?" Washi, Yo and Keiko came and all busted out in laughter. Naruto ran into the bathroom and scrubbed his face ferociously trying desperately to get the graffiti off.

"Damn it Sakura! This shit won't come off!" Sakura laughed in a similar fashion as Ryu. Clutching her stomach she tried to control her breathing again.

"N-Naruto t-that's cause it-s per-per-permanent mark-mark-err!" Naruto's scribbled upon face dropped.

"Per-permanent? Sasuke-teme! I am sooooo gonna get you for this!" Naruto rolled up his sleeves threatening to beat up his rival and best friend.

"Haven't you read your face dobe? Obviously the extremely smart people who wrote on it clearly stated: 'Even though I'm the Hokage Sasuke will always be better than me'. Very smart people wrote that." He grinned at his flabbergasted friend.

"Oh Naruto, don't forget the: 'And Sakura will always be able to kick my ass, and then heal it, if she wants.' Whoever wrote that must have been a genius!" Naruto huffed, making a pouty face. "Don't worry Naru-Naru-chan; it says team seven for ever bitches. So that means even though we're better then you doesn't mean we don't love you." Sakura hugged her best friend and pinched his cheek. "You are so adorable with all that on your face!" She kissed his cheek then skipped back into the kitchen.

"Teme, how the hell did a bastard like you end up with a girl like that?" Sasuke shrugged, still grinning.

"Dobe to tell you the truth, I have no fucking clue." Naruto smiled at what Sasuke said. So maybe he wasn't always a bastard anymore.

"Don't ever let her get away from you, man you'd be so screwed if she did."

"Didn't plan on letting her, dead last." Scratch that. Sasuke is still a bastard.

* * *

**Reviews please (: They are great apperitated. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
